A Life Lived Apart
by mducquette
Summary: Boromir is found by a widow and her children on the brink of death.  Can they bring him back to life?  What will he do with this new life that has been given to him.
1. The Man at the River

**Prologue: The Man by the River**

The afternoon sun warmed the small cottage while a couple loaves of bread and a scrawny rabbit roasted in the fireplace. It was all that was left from the storage house, and Mara knew she would have to send Terin out to do some more hunting. She just hoped it was safe enough now. With so many troops moving along the Anduin she had been reluctant to send her son out to hunt. Now, though, it appeared there would be no choice.

She had finally agreed that both he and Maris could wander down to the river for some fresh water. She only hoped that things had settled down. The last thing she wanted was to send her children into dange, and regretted not just going herself, but they had been cooped up for too long.

"Mama! Mama!" The door crashed open and both children rushed in, cheeks red, eyes open wide.

"What happened?" Mara asked, rushing to Maris. The little girl looked like she had seen a ghost. There was no telling what they had witnessed from the reports she had heard lately.

"There's a man at the river!" The little girl answered excitedly.

Confused, Mara turned to Terin for an explanation. "There's a man on the river bank," he explained, trying to catch his breath. "He looks dead." Terin paused and Mara could see that he was attempting not to appear as shook up as he felt. "He looks important. A warrior. There's a tree on the front of his breastplate."

Nodding, Mara stood. "Show me."


	2. The Tree of Gondor

**Chapter One: The Tree of Gondor**

The wind whipped around Mara as she followed Terin and Meris to the river where they had made their discovery. It wasn't far, but long enough that one couldn't run there without having to stop and catch your breath. The children, racing ahead, were leading the way, nervous but excited at the same time. Mara, on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure she wanted to see what it was they had found. She had seen death too many times in her lifetime, and would rather have nothing to do with it every again. But, if there was a body by the river, it would need to be dealt with, and she wasn't one to turn a blind eye to need.

Making their way down to the banks of the Anduin, the landscape changed from one of grassy fields, to a small hedgerow of trees. Ducking beneath the branches, Meris called out, "He's just over here, mother!"

Taking a deep breath of fresh, cool air, Mara moved aside a branch and found herself standing in a clearing of muddy sand leading to the river. She stepped forward cautiously, readying herself for what she was about to see.

"Mother! Mother! Here!" Terin called.

Turning to her right, she saw the children motioning her over. They moved aside and it was then she saw him. Laying face up in the sand, soaking wet from being in the water was a man, his skin pale, almost white. Walking slowly, she moved towards him. He was a powerful man, that much was obvious: big, tall, broad shouldered, a strong chest. Reluctantly, she moved closer still until she was just feet away. His dusty blond hair and bold features handsome even in death. Terin had been correct. He must be someone of importance, his clothing not that of a peasant. A soldier of Gondor he must be judging from the tree carved into the braces he wore around his forearms.

"Do you think he's dead, Mama?" Meris asked, coming up to her and taking her hand, sadness in her little voice.

Mara sighed. "It certainly looks it," she said softly. Kneeling down next to the man, she reached out to touch him, but pulled back a bit nervously. The man looked like a statue of a king of old, regal, powerful. Gathering up her courage she reached out and brushed a lock of wet, sandy hair from his forehead. He was cold, feeling his cheeks, a small frown formed on her face. Laying her head down on his massive chest, feeling the wet leather against her cheek, she listened. She listened for something…anything to show that this man was not dead. That there was some hope. There was nothing.

Turning to her children, their eyes anxiously awaiting for word, she shook her head. "I don't think there's anything we can do, my darlings. He's gone."

Tears welled up in Meris's big blue eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Are you sure, Mama?"

Mara looked back at the man covered in sand and mud, her own skirts wet and heavy now from sitting in the damp sand. "Please," she whispered. "Show me something, please. Don't really be dead." Mara's hands moved across the man's face, looking for some sign of life, a twitch, or a bit of color. Brushing back his hair, she bent over him, pressing her cheek against his. "Please," she begged, eyes closed, praying with everything she had.

She sat like that for minutes…waiting…thinking about how much death her children had already seen, how much death she had seen. It didn't seem fair that they would be put in this position again. And then she felt it. It was barely perceptible, but it was there, just enough for her to sense it: a slight beating of a pulse, a hint of warmth in his cheek.

Moving her lips to his cold cheek, she pressed them to it. "Thank you," she sighed, relief filling her being. "Thank you."

Turning back to the anxious children, Mara called to them, "Terin, we need to get him to the house. Go find a blanket and we'll drag him up there!"

"You mean?" Meris asked, her little hands clasped, too unsure to be excited yet.

"Yes," Mara smiled. "There may be some hope!"

"Yeah!" The little girl jumped up and down, throwing her arms in the air, and running around in circles. "I told you, Terin! I told you!"

Standing, Mara came to the children, nearly being knocked off her feet when Meris ran towards her, wrapping her arms around her mother in a huge hug. "But we need to get him warm and safe. We don't know what type of injuries he has so we have to hurry."

Nodding, Terin grabbed Meris' hand and the two made their way quickly back to the house.

Alone, Mara looked back at the man's lifeless body. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now. All she knew was that if there was any hope at all, she would help him.

It took until nightfall for them to get the man's body back to the cottage. With just the three of them, it was hard enough to get the blanket under him, and even harder to pull him the entire way to the house.

Once there, Mara decided to make a sick bed in the main room of the small house next to the fire where he could be warm. With the children's help, she piled up blankets and straw mattresses on the floor until they could get him on the makeshift bed. It was difficult work, but not once did the children complain. They were anxious to help in whatever way they could.

Finally it was time for the children to go to bed. Mara knew the work she needed to do next would better be done alone. She needed to get the man out of his wet clothes, and take a good look at what kind of injuries he had sustained. The arrow wounds were obvious enough, but she didn't know what else there might be, or how extensive. Needless to say, the children didn't need to see that.

"But Mama," Meris complained. "What if he wakes up and we're asleep?"

"I will come and get you," she assured the child.

"Come on, Meris," Terin said, his voice quiet. "You need to learn to listen."

Pouting, Meris made her way back to the bedroom where she and Terin shared a bed, stomping her feet the whole way. Mara shook her head, too tired to laugh.

Next to her Terin's voice was barely above a whisper. "Do you really think you can save him, mother?"

Taking his hand, she turned to him. He had gotten so big. She could almost meet him eye to eye. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'll do what I can, but…it may be too late," she told him honestly.

The young man nodded somberly. "I understand. I know you'll do your best." Giving her a quick hug, he followed after his sister.

With the children safely asleep, Mara rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Pulling her hair back, she studied the man again, the large fire making the room extremely warm. He looked to be in his forties, but was extremely fit. There wasn't an inch of fat on him that she could tell.

She started with the leather belt around the waist, removing it and the greaves about his arms decorated with the famous tree of Gondor, placing everything aside, so she could keep it safe for him if…she corrected himself…when he got better. She then removed his leather vest, the material heavy from being wet for so long. After unlacing the red and gold trimmed tunic she was able to get a better look at what had happened to the man.

The arrows had pierced through the mail armor he wore, the rings of the mail, broken and torn. It must have been very strong arrows that would have penetrated chain-mail like this, she thought to herself.

Lifting him up as best she could, she unlaced the mail tunic in the back hefting his heavy form and pulling it off of him. She laid the chain mail on the floor next to the rest of his things. She would put them away safely later. Taking one of the heavy wool blankets next to her, she laid it across him. He was still cold and lifeless, but every once in awhile there would be a small spark, a slight beat of his pulse, a glimmer of life inside. She knew she couldn't give up now.

Pulling off his leggings, she covered him up for modesty's sake in one of the warm blankets, hoping to get him warm again. She then grabbed a small, sharp knife and cut off his undershirt. What she saw took her breath away. There were three ragged puncture marks along his chest and abdomen, black and crusted over with dried blood. Radiating from the three wounds were large streaks of purple. Poison she assumed…and poison, meant orcs.

Mara had only seen an orc once in her life. A man from the village had killed one when she was a child, and had brought the body back to show off to everyone. Never before had she seen anything like it, the grotesque body twisted and evil, looking as if it had been baked in a fire and then set out in the sun to dry. She had never felt true evil before that day. If this strong, powerful man had been taken down by orcs, then it must have been quite a battle.

Taking a rag, she dipped it in the boiling water above the fire. Cringing a bit at the scolding heat, she placed the cloth directly on each wound, letting it stay there a few moments, cleaning the outside of the wound and opening up fresh, pink, raw skin. She paused, thankful that the man was as unconscious as he was.

She repeated the process again and again until the areas were clean and red. Then, mixing up a poultice of herbs, she slathered it on each wound generously; laying a thick piece of muslin across his chest, hoping that the mixture would draw out the poison and facilitate healing.

Covering him up with another wool blanket she sat back and sighed, looking him over. There was nothing to do now, but wait.

Leaning up against the wall next to him, Mara closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest, but knew that none would come. Truth be told, she didn't want to sleep. Rest brought nothing but terrors and fear, visions of the past that would forever haunt her. Putting away those thoughts, she stood, going to the fire place and taking the pot of water from the fire. With a clean, wet rag she began to wipe the sand and dried mud of the man, taking great care with his arms and neck. Washing away all of the grime, revealing skin that was once bronzed and alive.

Slowly, methodically, she moved to his face, running the warm cloth over his rugged features, memories of another time, another man she had done this for. A man she couldn't save. With tears in her eyes, she moved to his sandy hair, coated with mud. Taking the cloth, she washed the dirt from his hair, trying to remember that this was not a man she was preparing for burial, but one that could be saved. Humming a tune she had learned as a child, she worked slowly, her hands gently working through his hair. There she stayed, almost too afraid to hope.


	3. A Day's Wait

I'm humbled to have so many readers so far. I thank all of you for reading, and hope that you will thoroughly enjoy this story.

I know this chapter is short, but I got to a certain spot and it was just the best place to end. The next chapter will be longer I promise

**Chapter Two: A Day's Wait**

Mara woke the next morning, her head lying on the man's chest, the cold wash rag in her hand. She must have fallen asleep without even knowing it. Feeling silly and embarrassed, she looked around, hoping the children weren't up yet, but the sun was only just barely beginning to make its way into the windows. Picking herself off the floor, she stood, stretching her aching muscles. She went to the fire, adding more wood so she could build the heat up again in the cottage.

The man had not stirred once in the night that she could tell, his face still pale, his body lifeless. Checking on the children in their room, she then walked quietly to her own, washed and changed clothes. Brushing out her dark hair, she pulled it back again out of her face, tying it with a length of ribbon. Returning to the kitchen, she quickly made up some more of the poultice she had placed on the man's chest. Going back to where he lay, she uncovered his chest, removing the muslin and taking a look at the wounds.

The poisoned lines were still prominent, but the swollen redness around the puncture marks had gone down. Wiping the wounds clean again, she administered more of the poultice and laid the fresh muslin on the wounds, again placing the wool blankets on him to keep him warm. Looking at his face, she could have sworn that there was just a bit more color in his cheeks.

The children woke, and the day went about in its usual way. Meris yelled at Terin for bothering her dolls, Terin yelled at Meris for being in his way, and Mara tried her hardest to settle the disputes fairly. The house was cleaned, the eggs collected, and a large rabbit was even caught in one of the traps Terin had set up in the nearby woods. He brought it back in triumph, promising to prepare it for dinner which then led to tears from Meris who wanted to keep it as a pet instead. Needless to say, the family soon had another new addition and Terin reluctantly went back out to reset his trap.

Throughout the morning, Mara would check on the man in the kitchen, but there had been no change. In the afternoon, with new pet in hand, Meris was on duty, sitting next to him, feeding her rabbit bits of lettuce and carrots. Every now and then she would come out the back door where Mara was working in the garden and let her know at the top of her lungs that he was still sleeping.

Thanking her with a smile, Mara shook her head as she turned back to the basket of vegetables she had gathered.

"Mother!" Terin called, running out of the woods. "Garen is coming," he said with a frown, stopping in front of her.

Sighing, Mara stood. Of all days, he would have to show up now. It was most inconvenient, but there was nothing to be done for it. She would simply have to see what he wanted and send him on his way

Wiping the dirt from her hands on her apron, she took it off and handed it to her son. "Under no circumstances are we to let him know what we have inside." She gave the boy a knowing glance. "I'm leaving it up to you to keep your sister inside. That way, she won't accidentally say anything." Terin nodded with understanding.

Mara moved around to the front of the house and soon saw the huge brown horse come into view. The animal was the largest in the valley and the crankiest as well. Garen often bragged that he had picked the animal out because of its mean temperament, and that he had beat any kindness out of it.

The rider on top of the animal was not much better. Tall and unforgiving, with jet black hair, wearing leather of the same color, he rode up to the small farm with more arrogance than she had seen on some of the best warriors in the land. Gathering up her courage, she waited for him to dismount.

"Mara," he said in greeting, tying the cantankerous horse's reigns to one of the fence posts. "I was in the area and wanted to check on you. There have been hundreds of troops and men moving through the area of late and I was concerned." He flashed a wicked grin, thinking himself more handsome than he was.

Smiling gently, Mara looked up at him, trying to be kind, but not grateful. "We have been quite content, Garen. I thank you for thinking of us."

Garen stepped forward, invading Mara's space and forcing her back a step. "I'm always thinking about you, you know that," he answered too intimately for her liking. Reaching out, he touched a dark wave of hair that had fallen out of the ribbon and over her shoulder.

Mara grimaced, but tried to hide it with a shy smile and a step backwards, putting a little more space between them. "I'm flattered, really I am, but…the children and I can manage quite well."

"You can manage well for now," he added, puffing up his chest and looking at her as if she were an imbecile. "What would you have done if orcs had come through, or worse, the moving troops had taken a liking to your farm, or yourself? Who would have protected you then? Not your son, surely. He would make an attempt, but would die in the process."

He was trying to frighten her. Mara knew because she had frightened herself with the same thoughts on an almost nightly basis. If she were truly honest with herself, she and her children were far too vulnerable by themselves here. If anyone had a mind to, they could easily overpower her and the children and take whatever they wanted. Garen knew this, and that frightened her more than anything.

"Where are the children?" he asked, a curious glint in his dark eyes. "Normally they are running around creating a raucous, but I don't hear a sound today."

"Sick," Mara said quickly. "Meris has taken a fever and is in bed. Terin was not feeling well either, so they are resting."

Nodding, Garen took another too-close step towards her, his hand reaching out and caressing her arm. "I could take care of you," he said, his voice deep and husky. "There would be nothing you would want for." Leaning forward, he let his lips brush against her cheek, lingering there longer than necessary. "I would treat you like a queen," he whispered, sending frightening chills down her spine.

Without so much as a farewell, he walked back to his horse, mounted it and left, leaving Mara standing alone. She could feel her insides shaking both with anger and fear. Who did he think he was? How dare he? She was not some full-busted wench for him to have his way with and try to charm with his empty words and frightening threats. At least they were just empty words for now. She only feared that someday they would become more than that.

As she was standing there, watching the retreating shadow of Garen and his horse, Meris came rushing out of the house.

"Mama! Mama!" she shouted. "The man! He squeezed my hand!"


	4. Back from the Dark

Thank you to everyone for the reviews

I tried my hardest not to leave on a cliff-hanger again, so this time it's just a small one.

I hope you enjoy. (giggle, giggle)

**Chapter Four: Back from the Dark**

It was dark. He could hear voices somewhere nearby, but when he tried to move close to them, they would disappear and fade away. He remembered pain and nausea. It was a pain like he'd never felt before, deep and aching, reaching down to the very core of his soul.

There had been a blinding light, filled with peace. It had beckoned him like a siren, intoxicating, mesmerizing. But there was something in him that held him back, something inside of him that screamed out against it. It wasn't time yet. He wasn't supposed to be here. Moving away from the light, he found himself in darkness again.

The dreams came in spurts of pictures and moving images, disjointed sounds, and emotions. The images were so out of order that he didn't know if he could trust them. Were they his, or a product of imagination? There were faces he recognized, some stern, some kind, some accusing, some forgiving.

There were voices too: laughter, shouting. Like the faces, some of the voices were happy, some proud, others demanding, but there was one voice that stood out. It seemed closer than the rest. It was as if he could almost reach out and take hold of it.

"Please," the voice repeated over and over. "Please, please, please." Then, in the darkness, he saw it: a tiny glimmer of light, just a speck. It wasn't full of the blinding grace of the first light, but it held promise. Moving towards it, he walked slowly, unsure of himself, holding onto that voice, hoping it would guide him.

"Mama! Mama!" she shouted. "The man! He squeezed my hand!"

Turning in disbelief, Mara ran towards the house, certain that the child was mistaken. The room was warm and Meris' new pet sat on the floor, wide eyes staring up at her as it nibbled on a leaf of lettuce. Mara kneeled next to the man's pallet, his hand dislodged from where it had been laying peacefully.

Taking his large, rough hand in hers, Mara held it up against her cheek to see if was any warmer than earlier in the day. She was shocked to find that it was. Quickly placing a hand on the man's forehead, she found it warmer as well. Leaning over him, his face in her hands, she watched for any flicker of movement. Grabbing his hand again, she held it together in hers, next to her heart.

"Please," she begged. "Please live. Show me something, please." Suddenly, his hand squeezed back. "Meris, come, quickly. Terin, some broth," she said excitedly. Pulling one of his arms out of the warm cocoon of wool blankets, she motioned Meris to take the other. "Rub them," she ordered. "Quickly."

Rubbing his arms, she tried her best to fill him with life, to urge him back into the world. It seemed as if his color was indeed returning. Out of curiosity, Mara pulled back the blankets and the muslin wrapping to look at the wounds on his chest again. The purple of the poison had nearly faded. Looking back at his face, she held a roughly-stubbled cheek in her hand. "Wake up," she ordered. "Come back…please."

At first it was just a flicker, if she had blinked she wouldn't have seen it. A quick movement behind the eyelids that was barely perceptible, then a movement of the head slightly to one side, then fitfully to the other. Meris stood back in shock, Terin watching with his mouth gaping open. Taking a warm cloth, Mara pressed it against the man's cheeks and forehead.

The light in front of him grew and brighter and brighter until a warmth began to gather in the center of his chest. The warmth began to deepen, surrounding him, filling him. His arms and legs began to tingle as if they had been asleep for years without moving. The tingling began to verge on pain, but was quickly replaced by warmth again as his muscles began to fill with life. Trusting the warmth, he moved his hand, still expecting to find it stiff and dead and himself back in the darkness.

But there was no darkness this time. His hand moved, and in that small movement, he felt himself back inside his body. Stiff, sore, and aching, he moved his hand again, feeling the slightest of pressures back. Everything was coming too fast and loud now. There was the voice again, calling to him, ordering him back. His arms were being moved, something warm and wet was placed against his face. He fought against it, the sensations too much, but the voice kept calling him, refusing to let him fall back.

He tried to open his eyes. The light was too bright and he needed to see, but his lids felt like they were weighed down by pounds upon pounds of sand. Slowly they opened, the light even brighter now, almost blinding. Images blurred in front of him, without focus, without definition.

Suddenly the blotches of color became more defined and a face loomed above him, sweet and powerful. It filled him with something he couldn't describe or name, but it gave him longing, a longing to see more of it.

"Meris, go get some pillows, please," Mara ordered gently, trying to keep her excited voice calm as she tried to coax the man back into the world of the living.

The little girl quickly ran to her and Terin's room, returning with an armful of flat, feather pillows.

Reaching behind the man's head and shoulders, Mara pulled him up so that the children could put the pillows behind him. Laying him back, he was now able to sit up part way, still weak, and unable to move on his own. The man's eyes, still unfocused found hers. She smiled, hoping to make him comfortable, knowing this had to be a shock. "I'm glad you've joined us," she said, cheerfully, gently. "You must be hungry."

The man tried to say something, but Mara stopped him. "Don't try to speak yet. We need to get some food and drink into you first." Taking the bowl of broth that Terin had set next to her, she picked it up and carefully spooned some into his mouth. The man accepted it gratefully, closing his eyes, savoring the taste. Mara gave him more until half the bowl was empty. Then, picking up a small glass, helped him drink. The liquid was strong with herbs and alcohol. He winced at the taste.

"I know," Mara answered, knowing how vile the concoction was, "but it will help you heal and rest."

The man nodded and then laid his head back on the pillows, allowing himself to fall under the spell of the drink. The darkness began to envelope him again, but this time it wasn't lonely. This time it was comforting, promising that the world would be different when he woke.

"Mama, he's asleep again," Meris said. Frustrated, she picked up her rabbit, holding him tightly.

"He needs the rest, sweet," Mara answered, brushing back a lock of dark blond hair from the man's forehead, studying his features carefully. "If he's going to get better, he needs to rest. At least now we know that he will be alright, and when he wakes again, maybe he can tell us who he is and what happened to him."

She turned to the children, a smile on her face. "Now, how about we get have some dinner. Soup?" she asked. "It looks like that's our only option since our original dinner has found a new home." Leaning over and giving Meris a kiss on the top of her head, she gave Terin a wink.

Mara slept again that night on the floor by the man in case he woke during the night. Her dreams were dark and fearsome. Dreams that had haunted her for years returned suddenly with a vengeance.

It had been a tearful goodbye, even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She had tried so hard to be strong, but had failed miserably. Clinging to Derin's broad shoulders she had wept, begging him not to go.

"It won't be long, my darling," he had promised, his own anguished voice in a whisper. "We will find the raiders and be home before you know it." He held her face in his hands, kissing her gently. "I promise."

Leaning down he picked up Terin in his arms, giving his young son a strong hug. "You be strong," he ordered, setting him back down on the ground. "You're the man of the house until I return." The small boy nodded gravely as if the entire world was on his shoulders. Derin chuckled and took his baby girl from Mara's arms. Kissing her pink cheeks, he choked back his own tears as he handed her back, telling her how much he loved her.

The order was called by one of the elders and Derin looked back down at Mara. "I'll be back," he said, kissing her one last time. "I'll be back."

For days there was no word from the riders who had gone out to find the raiders responsible for slaughtering their animals and burning their fields. Then the days turned into weeks. The women would gather, waiting for word, but nothing came.

It was late one night. Thunder echoed in the distance, and lightening drew closer with each rumble. The sound of horses was covered by the hammering of the rain. Mara had been in bed, tired from a day of caring for Mara who had been sick. A pounding at the door woke her. Grabbing her cloak, she made her way to the door, opening it slightly to see who it was. What she saw would haunt her forever.

Riman, her husband's best friend stood there, drenched in rain, his eyes downcast, his face fallen. He didn't have to say anything, he couldn't, but Mara knew. Moving aside, she saw his horse, the body hanging limply across it.

"Bring him inside," she ordered.

They had indeed found the raiders, Riman told her. After confronting them, it appeared as if reparations would be made, but an argument broke out and the fighting started. Derin had died defending him, Riman said.

For hours they tried to bring him back. Mara tried every remedy she knew of, but nothing worked. He had lost too much blood and was past the point of saving. The gaping whole where the spear had pierced him evidence enough.

The next morning she had prepared his body for burial in the wet, damp ground. He looked as handsome as the day she had met him. His long brown hair was pulled back, his leather armor clean. One would have thought he was sleeping if they didn't know better.

A sound woke her, forcing her dreams aside. Sitting up, Mara looked next to her, the man on the bed, moved restlessly. Mara moved to sit next to him, pulling her hair back, trying to rid herself of fatigue and painful memories.

She watched as the man struggled in his dreams, fighting some unseen demon of his own. Without knowing it, he grabbed her hand, his deep, scratchy voice pleading for forgiveness.

"Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry for," Mara told him quietly, soothing him, brushing hair from his face. "You're alive, that's all that matters." She swallowed hard, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean…" Suddenly his eyes opened, bright and blue and grey, surprise and shock registering in them.

Taken aback, Mara was silent for a moment. "You've been sick," she managed to say lamely. He looked back at her as if she spoke some foreign language. "Do you remember anything?" she asked, her voice unsure of itself.

The man shook his head, a hint of fear behind the strong mask of his face. "No," he finally managed to say. Handing him a cup of water, he drank it quickly and tried to sit himself up more, grimacing in pain.

"Don't," Mara said, moving quickly to help him, her arms around him. Suddenly aware that he was very much alive and very much a man, she felt herself pull back a bit at the intimacy. "There," she said, trying to sound casual. "Is that better?"

The man nodded. "What happened?" he asked, his voice husky.

Shaking her head, Mara pulled back the blanket revealing his bandaged chest. "You were injured. Orc arrows. We thought you were dead." Mara carefully removed the muslin bandages, trying her hardest not to hurt him as they pulled away from the skin. "You had poison running through your system. The children found you by the river." She placed some more of the poultice on his chest, now looking much better that it had previously, the wounds now looking much cleaner, pink and new.

Trying to avoid his eyes, she replaced some new muslin on the wounds, covering him up again with the wool blanket. "You still need rest," she told him. "That's the only way you're going to heal."

The man nodded, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Thank you," he said in a painful sigh.

"Are you hurting?" she asked. "I can give you something to help." She moved to get him more of the drink she had given him earlier.

His hand stopped her. "No," he said, concerned.

"Is there nothing you remember?" she asked, sitting down next to him, her eyes searching his face.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes, focusing on hers. It was an odd sensation, causing Mara to look away self-consciously. When she looked back at him, he was still watching her. "Your voice," he answered. "I just remember your voice."

Embarrassed, Mara looked away. She shook her head. "Surely there is something," she handed him the cup of water again, trying her hardest to avoid those eyes. "Do you remember your name?'

The man paused, taking a careful sip, thinking. "Boromir," he said, looking at her as if it was a foreign word. "I think my name is Boromir."


	5. A Natural Protector

So sorry for not posting sooner, but I was waiting on inspiration. I have it now, and I promise the next chapter will follow soon

**Chapter Five: A Natural Protector**

"Boromir," he said, looking at her as if it was a foreign word. "I think my name is Boromir." He looked to Mara as if she could give him some sort of answer telling him that he was right. All he got back in return was a kind smile.

"Boromir," she said smiling, letting the name sit for a minute. There was something about it that seemed familiar, but what it was she couldn't say. "Well, that's a start," she said, letting out a small nervous laugh. "Do you remember anything else?" she asked, helping him into a large shirt, setting a pair of breeches down beside him.

Boromir shook his head, lines of concern etched on his face. "It's all dark," he said with a sigh.

Placing a hand on his arm, Mara let it sit there a moment, feeling the strong muscles underneath. "It will take time," she said softly, "but it will come back."

Grimacing, Boromir ran a hand through his hair, frowning at what a mess he knew he was. Feeling of his chin, he felt the weeks-worth of stubble.

"When you're a bit stronger we'll get you cleaned up." Mara handed him a cup of water. "Right now you just need to heal."

Taking the water, Boromir looked at the woman in front of him as she tried busy herself, giving him another blanket. "Where am I?" he asked, stopping her before she could stand.

"A small village in the Anorien valley. Just off the Anduin. The river brought you here."

Nodding, he continued. "And who are you?"

Blushing, Mara shook her head. "I didn't even think about," stopping herself, she looked up at him, embarrassed that she hadn't even introduced herself. "My name is Mara. I have no doubt the children will be up soon, not giving you a moment's rest with all of their questions," she paused, smiling. "They have been very concerned about your welfare." She looked up and found a small grin on the man's face. Her eyes caught his and she smiled. "Terin is the oldest. He considers himself to be a very fierce warrior. Meris is the youngest, and I promise she will not give you a moment of peace."

Boromir chuckled. "Is it just the three of you?" he asked.

Mara nodded. "And a household of animals whenever the children find one to bring home. My husband was killed a number of years ago." She said the words quickly, her dreams from the night before still too fresh.

"Mama!" came a small voice from the bedroom doorway, the rabbit filling her arms. "He's talking!"

Boromir and Mara both laughed. "Yes, my darling," Mara said going to her daughter and kissing her on the head. "He is talking." Moving her daughter a bit closer to where the man was sitting, Mara made the introductions. "Meris, this is Boromir."

"And this is Roly!" Meris said, proudly holding up the rabbit. Turning her attention to her mother, a worried look crossed her face. "I think he is hungry."

Nodding, Mara gave Boromir a look. He smiled in return. "Why don't you put some fresh straw down for him in the corner and you can give him some carrots." A serious look spread across Meris' face as she went to work. 

"Is the man…" Terin came into the room, his words stopping when he saw the wounded man sitting up, looking back at him.

"Terin," Mara said, pulling her son towards where Boromir lounged. "This is Boromir. Terin gave him a slight nod, still in a bit of shock. "Terin is the one who found you," Mara said, moving towards the small kitchen and bringing back some bread and cheese for Boromir. "Eat this slowly," she ordered.

"I owe my life to you young man," Boromir said, tearing off a piece of bread. "Thank you."

Terin nodded, suddenly seeming shy. "I'll go get some water, mother." Picking up a couple of buckets, Terin moved to the door. Opening it, he stopped. "Mother?"

Looking out the window, Mara let out a small curse under her breath. "Terin, go get the water, and say nothing."

"Is something wrong?" Boromir asked, trying to sit up a bit straighter.

Mara shook her head. "No, just an annoyance," she frowned. Looking at her patient, she gave him a very serious look. "Don't move." Boromir nodded. Pulling her hair back and tying it with a ribbon, Mara made her way out the door.

"I think I'm going to name him Roly," Meris was saying handing the rabbit some leaves, watching his nose twitch as he munched on them.

"That sounds like a very good name," Garen answered sitting on his haunches, and reaching out a hand to pet the animal. "But are you certain it's a 'he'?"

Meris shrugged. "No, but if he has babies I'll change it."

Garen nodded. "Sounds like a wise decision." Seeing Mara come from the door, he stood. "Good morning," he called, brushing off some of the grass from his knees.

"Good morning," Mara answered, making certain she kept her distance, not quite comfortable with the way he and Meris had been talking. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying her hardest to sound friendly, but not too welcoming.

"Checking on you," he announced proudly. "There have been a couple of strange reports from up river, and I wanted to make sure the children or yourself hadn't seen anything disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Mara asked. "What do you mean?" She let out a small nervous laugh.

"One of the farmers up river reported that he had seen a body floating down the river, but it was too far out for him to reach. I know how often the children play by the river and didn't want them to have had to see anything like that." Garen stepped closer to Mara, trying to play the part of concerned protector.

"I bet he saw…"

"Meris," Mara started before her daughter could say anything more. "Why don't you take your rabbit inside and see if he needs some water." Jumping up, Meris grabbed Roly and hurried in. Watching her daughter run inside, Mara turned back to Garen with a smile. "We haven't seen anything."

Garen nodded. "Good. Good." Looking down on the ground he moved towards again, causing Mara to fight the urge to take a step back. Sighing, Garen looked down at her, touching her cheek. "I would feel so much better if you and the children came to live with me. I worry about you too much out here by yourself. You're too far from the village. With me, you would be protected. I could look out for you."

"I think they have plenty of protection for now," came a voice from the doorway. Mara turned, shocked to see Boromir standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

Speechless, Garen turned to Mara for an explanation. "Who is this?" he asked, a combination of fire and humiliation in his face.

Clearing her throat, Mara looked back to the blustering man in front of her. "This is an old family friend," she said with an anxious smile. "He was hunting in the area and stopped by to visit."

Terin, just returning from the river with water stopped as well when he saw the sight.

"I see the children are feeling better," Garen said, motioning towards the young man. "I'm glad." He bit his lip, unsure what to do next. "Well," he said with a slight glare towards Boromir. "I see that you are in good hands. I will leave you to your…friend…"

Garen moved to his horse, but turned back. "I'm sorry," he said to Boromir, "but I didn't get your name?"

Staring back at him, Boromir's face gave no hint of emotion. "Bayard," he said, not taking his eyes off the man.

Nodding, Garen glanced back at Mara who was waiting uncomfortably for him to leave. "Well, good day. Let me know if you need anything." Mara nodded, trying not to let her eyes meet his.

Everyone stood frozen until Garen's horse was safely out of view. Racing to the house, Mara caught Boromir before he collapsed. "What on earth were you thinking?" she asked, helping him back to his pallet on the floor.

"Who was that arrogant bastard?" Boromir asked, ignoring her concern, his breath shallow.

"No one. Terin," Mara called. "Water please." Terin handed his mother a cup of water which she handed to Boromir who took it gratefully, grimacing as he settled himself back down.

"I don't like him," Boromir frowned.

"Me either!" Meris called, holding Roly tight.

Shaking her head, Mara couldn't help but laugh. "No one does," she answered honestly. "Sit back," she ordered, pulling Boromir's shirt up, making sure none of his wounds had separated. "He gets what he wants through intimidation. He fancies himself a great war hero."

"Was he a soldier?" Boromir asked, leaning back against his pillows once Mara was satisfied that his wounds were safe.

"No," she answered. "He is in charge of the village guards, but there hasn't been trouble here for years. Personally, I think he would start trouble if he could, just so he could prove himself."

A feeling of familiarity came over him as they spoke of battle. "Has he ever fought?"

Mara nodded. "Years ago. The village was raided and crops were burned and pillaged. The men took off after them," she paused. "Garen fought well, I heard, but was reckless, and men were hurt." Her voice grew quiet.

"Men you knew?" Boromir asked, sensing there was something she wasn't saying.

"My husband," she answered, picking up her supplies and taking them into the kitchen.


	6. Long Kept Secrets

Hello again! I have some exciting news! If you follow this link, .com/pages/Mary-Jeanette-Valdez/143496502431112 it will take you to my author page on facebook. My first novel will soon be available on Barnes and electronically and on Amazon. This will give you more information and I'll let everyone know as soon as the book is available.

Ok, so back to business. I hope you enjoy. I'm excited for what's to come in this story!

**Chapter Six: Long Kept Secrets**

After a busy day, the children were in bed early. Figuring that Boromir was healed enough, Mara heated some water for him to bathe. Filling up a wooden tub in the back room of the small cottage, she hoped it would give him some privacy.

"I put a mirror in there as well and a razor," she said, helping him stand. "There are fresh clothes, too." She smiled at him. "I'm just thankful you are so near the same size my husband was. He was a big man too."

"Me as well," he quipped, giving her a raised brow. "I would hate to have to go around in blankets, or clothes too small." He moved a bit, testing his own strength. Turning back to her, he gave her a grin, impressed. "Doing better," he smiled. "I'll be on horseback in no time."

Mara shook her head, smiling. "I can't wait to see it."

The water was warm and Boromir was grateful to finally start feeling clean again. Relaxing in the warmth, he closed his eyes, trying to remember, trying to recall something about what had brought him there. He kept getting bits and pieces of conversations. An argument with a gray haired man, the smiling eyes of a young woman, a feeling of guilt so strong he couldn't think about it for long. The feeling of regret hit him deep in his chest, leaving him empty.

Ridding himself of the thoughts, he dunked his head in the water, relishing in the cleanliness and scrubbed himself with the lavender soap she had left for him. There was also a razor and the mirror she had promised next to the tub and he went to work using them, purposefully ignoring the scenes that kept playing through his mind. Looking in the mirror, he did his best to shave off the scruffiness. He hoped that in doing so, he would leave some of that guilt he couldn't name, behind him.

He emerged from the back room clean shaven and smelling of lavender, dressed in a simple pair of breaches and long white shirt. Holding out his arms, he turned around, modeling for Mara who had been waiting for him.

Unable to hold it back, she let out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, not wanting him to think her rude. Unfortunately, her eyes couldn't hide the delight she felt at seeing him.

"You certainly clean up well," she managed to get out, crossing her arms and looking him over. "And you definitely smell much nicer," she giggled.

Boromir feigned a look of shock and hurt, but it was quickly replaced by embarrassment. "I can't imagine." He moved towards her, coming close. "I am so sorry for everything I have put you through," he said softly, "but I am very grateful."

Mara reached up to his arm, playing with the shirt's material, unable to help but feel the heat of the man underneath. "You don't need to thank me," she said gently. "I just want to see you well." Looking up, her eyes were caught his for a moment, causing her to look away quickly. "I invited someone to come tomorrow and see you," she confessed, hoping he wouldn't object. "She's a healer," Mara explained. "I'm hoping she can help you with your memories."

Boromir nodded, not saying much.

"We should get you back to bed," she stated, moving to help him.

Shaking his head, Boromir leaned back against the wooden table in the kitchen. "I'm feeling much better now that I've been up for a bit." He pulled out a chair for her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? I feel like I should know a bit about the woman's whose generosity I'm imposing on."

Blushing, Mara shrugged sitting. "There's not much to tell."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Boromir said, taking a seat across from her. "A woman like you doesn't just end up living on a small farm for no reason." He studied her for a moment. "I think there's a lot more to you than you care to tell."

Mara was silent. Finally, looking at her hands on the table, she spoke. "I was born in Dol Amroth," she said bluntly. "My father was one of the high commanders there. He had thousands at his command and had picked out one of his generals for me to marry." She spoke softly, remembering. "I remember the day he told me. I begged him not to. I asked him for anyone but this man. He was known for his cruelty and abuses both in and out of battle, but my father had made a deal with him and would hear nothing about it.

"I ran away, refusing to go through with the marriage," she stopped and glanced up at Boromir. He was watching her intently. "I got as far as a mile away when I realized I was being followed." She laughed softly. "My father had suspected I would run, and had me followed by a young soldier named Derin. He was a huge man," she motioned to Boromir's shirt, noting that it still hung a little loose on him. "He didn't force me to go back. Instead, he sat down and talked to me…he actually listened to me.

"I had remembered seeing him before in the city and at other functions and, for some reason, I trusted him. When I explained why I left and told him who my father had betrothed me to, he simply sat there silently, not saying anything. Finally, he pulled me up by the hand and," she paused her voice catching, remembering the sweetness of his face, the gentleness in his large hands as they took hers. "He told me that, if I would have him, he would take me somewhere safe, and keep me protected.

"We fell in love easily, and settled here, figuring we wouldn't be found. Soon after, Terin was born." Looking up, she sighed. "So now you know my secret. When Derin died, I knew I couldn't go back, so…here I am still."

"How long ago was that?" Boromir asked.

"Five years ago. Meris was just a baby when he was killed, but we had seven beautiful years together. I wouldn't give those years up for anything."

Reaching across the table, Boromir took her hand in his. "You are lucky and beautiful woman, I'm sure your husband knew how blessed he was to have you."

Mara nodded, "Thank you." Standing, she paused, looking at him. "I've never told anyone."

"And it won't leave my lips," Boromir assured her.

Mara smiled. "Get some rest," she said. "I'm going to clean up and get to bed myself."

Boromir made his way to his pallet, taking his time laying down at getting himself comfortable. Looking at the wood and thatched ceiling above him, he thought back to Mara's story. She was the bravest person he had ever met. She had stood up for what she believed in, refused to give in to what others expected of her. Listening to her moving about the house quietly, he didn't even hear the quiet "good night" she whispered to him. He was already lost in dark and disturbing dreams.

"Delana's here! Delana's here!" Meris shouted, running into the house, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Thank you, thank you, my darling, but please keep your voice down," Mara said, coming out of her room, tying a dark blue ribbon in her hair. Boromir couldn't help but notice how the navy in her bodice matched the blue in her eyes.

"This must be a very special woman to elicit so much excitement," he said, standing and moving to the little girl.

"She brings candy treats," Mara whispered, moving past him. Before Meris could shout her excitement, the door opened and Terin entered, an old, ancient looking lady on his heels.

Immediately, the woman was surrounded by a jumping Meris who was quickly calmed when the woman handed her a small bag of treats. Meris whispered a "thank you."

"You never fail to spoil them, Delana," Mara said, smiling, moving to the woman and taking her hand. "Terin, would you and Meris play outside while we talk to Delana?"

"May we eat our treats?" Meris asked, peeking in the bag with her brother.

"Yes, you may eat your treats," Mara agreed, "but not all of them. Terin, please make certain your sister doesn't get a stomach ache." Nodding the boy led his sister outside, just as excited as she to get at the candy.

With the door shut, the house was suddenly silent. Mara turned to the old woman to introduce her to Boromir, but she had already discovered her patient.

Not saying a word, Delana approached Boromir who was standing against the wall, watching her. She only came up to his chest, but he had never been so intimidated by someone so small and silent before. Looking up at him, her gauzy eyes searched his face. A strange expression came over her. Closing her eyes and humming she laid a wrinkled hand on his chest.

Boromir looked to Mara for some sort of explanation, but Mara simply shrugged, watching what was taking place with interest.

The woman's humming became a bit louder and she suddenly pulled her hand back as if in shock. She looked to the floor, breathing heavily. For a moment, Boromir wondered if something was wrong, but when Mara didn't move forward, he remained still as well.

When the old woman looked back up at him, there was something else in her light eyes, something dark and foreboding. "You have seen much, Lord Boromir," she whispered, placing her hand again on his chest. "You know of what I speak don't you?" she asked.

Nodding, Boromir risked a quick glance to Mara, wondering if she was able to hear what the woman was saying. "She cannot not hear me," the woman answered for him. "You have not told her all, have you?" Her head moved slightly and a strange look came across her face, something that could be considered a smile. "You don't want her to. You like it here. You prefer it here. Away from war. Away from the threat of defeat. Away from your father."

Boromir's eyes begged her. "Don't worry," she cackled in her whispered voice. "I'm not going to tell her anything. It isn't my secret to tell." Moving her hand from his chest, she pointed one, crooked finger at him. "But they will find you. You, Lord Boromir, son of Denethor, cannot run away…even in death."

Slowly, the ancient Delana turned towards Mara, her voice suddenly strong for someone who so old. "There is nothing I need do for him," she stated. "You have brought him back from the grave."

"What about his memories?" Mara asked. "Is there anything we can do? Surely he has people who are worried about him, a family who is missing him."

Delana moved towards her, a crooked smile on her face. "They will come in time." Opening the door to leave, she turned back to look at the pair staring after her. Looking at Mara she spoke sternly. "Put him to work," she ordered. "He is strong enough."


	7. Feeling Alive

**Hello all, I guess the silly link to my author page wasn't working. So, if you are interested, you can get on facebook and find my page at Mary Jeanette Valdez. I'm proud to announce that "To Distraction" is now available on Barnes and for the Nook and also available in paperback and Kindle on **

**Anyway, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story! I'm so sorry it keeps coming in spurts, but I promise not to disappoint…at least I hope **

**Chapter Seven: Finally Alive**

Mara had no idea how late it was when she woke up, but she knew it was late. The sun was shining in her window, startling her awake with its brightness. Hearing nothing in the house, she jumped out of bed, threw on her dressing gown, and rushed into the kitchen. There on the floor, playing quietly without making a sound was Meris and Roly the rabbit.

"You're awake!" Meris shrieked happily, running to her mother and giving her a tight hug around her waist. "I made you some breakfast! Come and see!" Dragging her mother towards the table, Meris thrust a bowl of too-milky oatmeal into her hands. "Boromir said we shouldn't wake you, that you needed some rest," she babbled on. "He and Terin went hunting," Meris informed her before she could ask.

"Hunting!" Mara said, the shock of the day still settling in, only to be compounded by what she'd just heard. "Was he feeling alright? Was he hurting?" Mara asked foolishly, knowing her daughter wouldn't be able to answer her.

"Terin asked the same thing," Meris smiled happily. "Boromir said he was feeling just like new and that you should not worry." Satisfied that she had delivered the message to the best of her ability, she smiled broadly, returning to her rabbit.

Standing in stunned silence, Mara finally looked down at the cold, watery oatmeal. She appreciated the thought, but decided that breakfast could wait for today and set it aside, hoping Meris wouldn't notice. It had to be almost ten. Mara couldn't remember when the last time she'd slept that long had been. They must have been extremely quiet as they moved around the house in order for her not to have heard them.

Suddenly the front door opened and in peeked Terin's head, cheeks red from the cool morning air. Seeing his mother standing in the kitchen, he grinned and looked back outside. "She's awake," he called. "It's safe."

The door opened fully and in tromped Terin and Boromir carrying three large hares with them. Mara's eyes settled on Boromir and she stopped. He looked so healthy and strong, his gray eyes bright from the sun, his face was flushed with color. He caught her looking at him. Turning quickly, Mara blushed, feeling like a foolish girl.

"We had great success!" he said, holding up the hares, his deep voice booming in the small house.

"You should see how he can use a bow!" Terin said excitedly, setting down the bow and quiver of arrows he'd inherited from his father. The boy had tried time and time again to use them, but would always end up getting frustrated and use traps to catch his game instead. "He even showed me a few tricks!"

Mara could just stand there and nod, speechless. She hadn't seen her son so excited in years. Looking to the tall man standing by the doorway, she didn't even know what to say.

All he did was shrug sheepishly in response to her unanswered questions.

"I'm going to take them outside and clean them," Terin announced, grabbing the animals from Boromir. "Meris, come help."

"I will," the little girl said, jumping up, happy to be included, "but only if Roly doesn't see!"

Mara had to stifle a laugh as two left the house, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Did you get some rest?" Boromir asked with a grin, bringing Mara back to the present.

Realizing suddenly that she was standing there in her dressing gown, her hair falling down around her shoulders like a wild woman, she blushed. She instinctively pulled her hair back, knotting it up as best she could without a ribbon. Looking up, she realized Boromir was still watching her.

"Thank you," she responded. "I must have needed that."

Boromir nodded, moving closer to her. "I don't know how you do it," he said, shaking his head. "I thought Terin was going to scare off all the game he was chattering so much. And trying to get Meris quite so you could sleep…" he paused, directly in front of her now, "it was almost more than a man could endure." His gray eyes twinkled as he asked, "Did you eat your breakfast?"

Mara laughed, shaking her head. "Um…no. I couldn't do it."

"She was standing right in front of me, so I had to," he grinned childishly again. "Consider yourself lucky."

"But are you still injured?" Mara asked, instinctively touching his chest to check for injuries. "Did you hurt yourself?"

His hands stopped hers, enveloping them, warm and strong. "I'm well," he whispered. "Thanks to you."

Mara looked up to find his gray eyes searching hers. Her heart was pounding, her breath coming in quick gasps. She tried to pull her hands away, but Boromir held them tight, still watching her.

"Do you remember anything yet?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper, her eyes staring at his chest, refusing to meet his gaze.

"No," he answered softly, the rumble so deep in his chest she could feel it through her.

"Nothing?" she asked, not sure if she wanted him to, or not. "No wife, or sweetheart to…" but she couldn't finish. Warm lips were on hers, strong arms pulling her close. She could feel his heart beating close to hers, his own rhythm picking up pace. Her arms held his strong shoulders, anchoring herself to him, finding strength and power in his embrace.

Boromir had never felt as alive as he did at that moment. He couldn't believe it took this small, strong woman from the middle of nowhere to finally make him feel alive. All the questions and uncertainties were gone when he held her. His hands melted into her hair, pulling it free. His whole body hungered for her.

A call from outside caught their attention, breaking the spell. With a heavy sigh, Mara buried her head in his chest, unsure what to do with her feelings. Wrapping his arms around her, Boromir placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see what it is," he whispered, his chest rumbling again, something she was quickly beginning to enjoy the feel of.

Opening the door, Boromir stepped out into the sunlight, Mara behind him. They were greeted by the grim smile of Garen, the children watching quietly from the yard.

"I see you are still _visiting_," Garen said, acknowledging Boromir with a raised brown, an edge to his voice.

"What do you want?" Boromir growled. Catching Terin's eye, he motioned towards the house. Understanding his meaning, the boy took his sister by the hand and they disappeared inside. The action did not go unnoticed by Garen.

Taking a deep breath, he puffed out his chest a bit, his horse lazily munching on grass behind him. "I come with news from Minas Tirith!" he announced. "It seems that while we are wasting our lives away in this forsaken valley, there has been some excitement happening around us."

Boromir glared at him. "What news?" he asked icily, not wanting to hear what he had to say, but praying he would get it over, and done with, and leave. Boromir didn't like the man, and he certainly didn't trust him.

"It appears there has been a great battle and the forces of Mordor have been defeated. The _true_ King of Gondor has returned to the throne. The Steward is dead, and it appears it oldest son is as well." Garen stopped, fixing his gaze on Boromir.

Boromir's eyes met Garen's as he continued. "The tale is that he was slain by orc arrows, and then sent in a boat down the falls of Rauros. His body was never recovered."

Boromir could feel Mara tense ever so slightly behind him, but she said nothing.

"I just thought you would like to know," Garen finished with a sickening smile. Cocking his head to the side, he focused his attention on Mara. "Are you alright, Mara?" he asked, taking a few long strides towards the door. "You look pale." Stepping forward instinctively, Boromir separated Garen from coming any closer to her.

"I'm fine," she said, dismissing the comment. "Thank you for coming to tell us," she said sweetly. "Sometimes it seems as if the world could pass us by here." She looked up at Boromir. "I'm going to go check on the children."

Nodding, he turned and watched her return into the house, wondering what she was thinking. Garen's voice brought him back.

"Have you bedded her yet?" Garen asked, arms folded across his chest, legs firmly positioned.

"Excuse me?" Boromir asked, certain he hadn't heard correctly, pulling the door to the house shut.

Garen leaned forward. "I asked, if you had bedded her yet."

In an instant, Boromir had him on the ground, his hand around his throat. "You can't hide here forever," Garen choked out.

Dragging him to his feet, Boromir nearly set him bodily atop his horse. "If I ever see you around here again," he warned. "I will not hesitate to kill you." Without giving the man a moment to think, Boromir swatted the horse's rear, sending him running off with his rider struggling to get control.


	8. Here in the Middle of Nowhere

**Chapter Eight: Here in the Middle of Nowhere**

Borormir watched as Garen's horse trotted off, its rider nearly falling off the side until he regained his balance. A sick feeling had settled in Boromir's stomach. What did Garen know, and more importantly, how did he know it?

The memories had come back to him quickly once he allowed them. The voices had taken shape. Soon faces came. Then the memories of those faces and names. Next came the emotions, those feelings that he, in all honesty, would rather forget. Disgusted with himself, they were the hardest to come to terms with. Sighing, he turned towards the house, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea what was running through Mara's head, but he had to find out.

When he opened the door, he found both children anxiously waiting for him. He gave them a quick smile and a nod towards the door. "It's safe," he assured them. Jumping up, they both rushed outside to finish their jobs. With the house silent, he went in search of Mara.

He found her sitting on the floor in her room, her sweet form outlined by the play of shadows coming from the small window. Sensing him behind her, she spoke quietly, more to herself than anyone else. "I should have known," she said. "Maybe I did. Maybe I just didn't want to admit it."

She paused and Boromir saw that she held his leather vest, bloodied and torn. He watched as her fingers gently ran over the material, trying to hold back the desire to take her in his arms at that moment.

"No common soldier of Gondor would wear something like this," she turned and looked up at him, her blue eyes so sincere it caused his heart to stop. "What Garen said, about the Steward's son who was killed and sent over the falls…it was you. It only makes sense," she babbled quickly, holding the vest up for him to see. "We found you on the banks of the river, the arrow wounds, the poison in your blood. You're the steward's son."

"I know," Boromir said softly, reaching out and touching the leather with his hands.

Not hearing him, Mara continued. "What a fool I am," she whispered, shaking her head. "I knew the name was familiar. How many times had I heard it when I was younger without paying attention…" she paused, looking up at him, unsure of what she had heard. "What?" she whispered.

"I know," Boromir said again, taking the vest from her hands and setting it aside. "I know," he repeated.

"What?" she asked, confusion on her face. "For how long?"

"A couple of days," he admitted, settling down next to her, leaning his back against her bed. "At first I was very confused," he explained. "I could hear voices and see faces, but it wasn't until a couple days ago that everything began to make sense."

"What do you remember?" she asked, still watching him.

"Everying," he answered, running a hand through his hair as he did when nervous or confused. "Everything I wish I didn't." Frowning, he stared down at his hands. "We had heard rumors about the ring of power for as long as I could remember. I don't think any of us really thought it actually existed anymore…just like the line of Isildur." He paused. "There had been a battle at Osgiliath, it was hard fought, but we won. Afterwards my father approached me." Here he paused, thinking of his father, the pride he had shown that day towards his oldest son, the disgust he had shown for his youngest.

Shaking off the memory, he continued. "There was going to be a gathering at Rivendell Word was that the ring had been found and a council was going to decide what should become of it. He sent me.

"When I first saw it, it was such a small thing, foolish almost, but power radiated from it. It frightened me, but I knew that with that ring, Gondor would be invincible. We would be able to defeat Mordor and bring peace to Middle Earth. It called to me. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the thing called to me. I could feel the power, sense it near. I knew the good that it could do if given the chance.

"But it was deceptive. It wasn't goodness that poisoned my mind. I would dream about it at night. I desired it with every fiber of my being, would do anything to get it." Mara could hear the distress in his voice. Automatically, her hand reached for his, her fingers entwining in his, giving him courage to continue.

"One day I was gathering some wood and the Halfling who was carrying it came near me alone." He paused. "I don't know what came over me. I wanted that ring. He was just going to destroy it, when I knew that I could do good with it. I attacked him." Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a slow sigh. "I attacked someone I had sworn to protect. I regretted it as soon as it had happened, but it was too late.

"It was then we were under attack. We had been followed by orcs, a new breed, strong, powerful. They were going after the other two Halflings in our care. I ran and fought harder than I ever had in my life. I can't tell you how many I killed. I told the Halflings to run. Pippin and Merry were their names," he paused, smiling for a moment. "It was then I felt the first arrow. It struck my chest, but I tried to ignore it and continue fighting. Then there was another and another."

He was quiet for a few moments before Mara spoke. "Is that all you remember?" she asked softly, knowing this was difficult for him.

Shaking his head, he continued. "I remember Aragorn, Isildur's heir, Gondor's king. I remember begging him to forgive me. I remember…darkness, and then your voice." He turned to her, smiling slightly, unshed tears in his eyes.

Reaching up, she touched his cheek. "Imagine how happy they will be to know that you are alive." She smiled at him. "You have other family if I remember correctly? A brother?" Boromir nodded silently. "I can't imagine having thought someone lost for so long only to find them again." This time, his head nodded only slightly. Something was bothering him she knew, but couldn't guess as to what. Why had he been so silent after remembering? She understood the guilt he must be feeling, but surely the joy at remembering the life he'd once had would overshadow that. "You're upset about something," she said, urging him to talk.

Boromir paused, bringing her hand, entwined with his to his lips. "I don't want to go back," he said, kissing her hand again. "You don't understand what it was like. All my life, everything was regulated for me. I was told who I was, what I would be, what I owed my country…a country that really wasn't mine to begin with. My father controlled everything. What I did, what I fought for, who I was to marry."

Mara looked at him aruptly. "You're married?" she asked.

Boromir chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "No," he answered, almost bashfully. "He wanted me married. I was betrothed to a girl much younger than myself, the niece of Théoden of Rohan," he paused. "She was a wonderful, sweet girl, but…"

"But," Mara continued.

Sighing, Boromir finished. "She was in love with my brother. Who could blame her." He smiled, remembering. "Faramir is a much better man than myself. My father never saw it, but he is…much better. I can only hope that with news of my death, they are happy together."

Mara smiled gently. "But that's no reason to stay away. You're father is gone, but your brother is not. Wouldn't he love to see you?"

Boromir shook his head. "It's not that. I miss my brother terribly, but for the first time in my life, I'm content. I've found something here that I've never had before…peace, happiness," he paused and found her eyes. "You."

Mara shook her head. "Boromir, you can't give up…" her words were stopped by his lips, his arms pulling her closer, taking in what he hadn't gotten his fill of before.

Taking her face in his hands, he looked at her, his grey eyes searching hers. "You were the one who brought me out of the darkness. It was your voice I clung to when nothing else made sense." He kissed her lips. "I have never known anything like how I feel when I'm with you. I don't have to be a warrior, the proud son of the steward, or the commander. For the first time in my life, I can be who I want to be. I don't want to lose that."

A tear streaked down Mara's face and she leaned into him, kissing him in return. "Who would have in thought," she said smiling through her tears, "two runaways would find each other here in the middle of nowhere." She kissed him lightly, moving back only an inch before whispering, "We'll stay lost here if that's what you want. Just us."

His lips smiled back at her, "and the children," he whispered.

"And the children," she said, pulling him close.


	9. The White City

**I am sooooooo sorry this is short, but I wanted to get this out before what happens next. If I didn't stop there, I'm afraid it would have been too long.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy I will try to update sooner this time, but I've been trapped in research.**

**Chapter Nine: The White City**

Garen had ridden for what had seemed like endless days. He was tired. He was sore. He stunk, but he loved it. It didn't take much for him to make up his mind about what to do. He'd had his questions about who the man staying with Mara was, but when he'd heard the reports coming out of Gondor, he was fairly certain of the man's identity.

A couple of farmers near the river had reported seeing a body floating in the water and had come to him with their concerns. He, being the chief soldier and protector of their small little bit of middle-earth, had gone to investigate, but found nothing. He could only assume that Mara had been the one to find the man and, in her quest to appear as noble and good as possible, took him in.

Mara. The thought of her drove him from one extreme to the other. Garen had no plans of remaining in this small province forever. He had plans for himself, great plans, and he wanted her with him. At the moment, though, the thought of her disgusted him. There was no telling what she had allowed that stranger to do to her while she would barely allow him close enough to touch her. Why didn't she see what a wonderful life he could give her. He would treat her like a queen, unlike that foolish husband of hers. Who would bring a woman like her to a place like that? Alone…isolated from the rest of the world was no way to live. She deserved nice things, beautiful things, someone to make sure she didn't get into trouble. She was in desperate need of someone to keep her in her place and keep her safe.

Lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to look up and see the White City of Minas Tirith in front of him. His breath caught in his throat at both the grandeur and the destruction he saw even from this distance. On one side, he could see Osgiliath nearly in shambles. On the other stood the glory of Gondor, sections crumbled and in desperate need of repair from a hard won battle.

He'd been to Minas Tirith twice in his life, and this trip would make it three. The first had been in his teen years with his father. They had travelled there to see if Garen would be accepted as a soldier. He had made it as far as the training fields before being sent back. "He simply wasn't ready," they had told him. The second time was alone, after his father had died. He had tried again. This time he was sent back to be put into the local guards, still just not good enough for Gondor's elite.

This time, though, he hoped things would be different. This time, he was here for his reward, for glory and honor. This time, he would not walk away empty handed.

He was ushered into the city through a side door, his horse taken by one of the guards as he dismounted. The soldiers looked him over, their expressions more disdain than curiosity.

"I am Garen of the homeland guards and I demand to see the King. It is of utmost importance!" he pronounced.

In his mind, he had played this scene through his head over and over. He would come into the city, announce his arrival, and ask to see the new King. He would be ushered into the hall of Kings with great excitement and fanfare, everyone anxious to hear what he had to say. Instead, they laughed.

"You want to see the King?" one of the soldiers managed to get out in between chuckles.

"No," corrected another. "He _demanded_ to see the King."

"Yes, yes," the soldier snorted. "He demands." He stepped closer to Garen, looking over his dirty, road-worn clothes, his greasy hair, and obvious lack of hygiene. "And put who do you think you are to demand to see King Elessar, High King of Gondor and Arnor?" the soldier frowned, his disgust of Garen obvious.

Trying to maintain some pride, Garen stood up straight. Doing his best to not sound defeated, he spoke. "I have news regarding Lord Boromir, the late steward's son."

The second soldier stepped forward, nodding to a couple of other soldiers nearby. "Lord Boromir is dead. Go back to where you came from."

Garen's arms were suddenly seized as the soldier readied to usher him out of the city.

"No!" Garen shouted, refusing to be moved. "No! He is not dead. He is alive!"

The two young soldiers who had hold of his arms paused, looking to their superiors for further instructions.

"What?" asked the soldier who had attempted to intimidate him.

"He's alive, not dead," Garen repeated, pulling his arms free and brushing away some of the hair that had fallen in front of his face. "His body washed up on the banks of the river. I've seen him with my own eyes."

"And you are absolutely certain of this?" the soldier asked, his disgusted expression suddenly intent.

"Absolutely," Garen answered, his arrogant pride shining though.

The soldier stepped forward, this time his voice was a harsh whisper. "You had better be certain, do you understand? If you are wrong, you will pay with your life."

Garen grinned. "Then let me pay."

Nodding, the soldier stepped back, looking towards the other soldiers. "Go find Lord Faramir," he ordered.


	10. Unexpected News

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected News**

All over Minas Tirith, the sound of construction could be heard echoing off the stone walls and rising higher and higher. The work had started shortly after Mordor had fallen and was progressing nicely. After four months, the work was slow, but it was good to see the city getting back to normal.

"Why do they have to start so early?" Emilyn groaned, pulling the covers up over her head, attempting to block out the sound. "You're the one in charge, why don't you tell them to start later?"

Pulling on his tunic, Faramir chuckled. "My darling, it is later," he said, moving to the bed and sitting on the edge. Pulling the covers back, he saw nothing but dark auburn curls peeking out, his wife's head buried in the pillow.

"Don't move," she groaned, her voice muffled in the pillow. "You'll shake the bed, and then I'm afraid I'll lose the contents of whatever breakfast I haven't eaten yet."

Faramir leaned down to lay a kiss on the back of her head, unable to keep the foolish grin off his face. It had been two weeks since they had found out that Emilyn was with child. Once he had recovered enough from the injuries he'd sustained during the charge of Osgiliath, they had married, and the news of the baby quickly followed much to his delight.

"Don't touch me," she wined, turning over and facing him. She looked so pathetic, her lips in an uncomfortable frown, her face pale, her cheeks pink. "Don't take it personally," Emilyn whispered, her dark eyes tired, feeling bad for speaking so.

Standing, Faramir smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Never. I'll have some bread and broth brought in. Will that help?"

"Yes," Emilyn sighed, thought better of it, and changed her mind. "No…I don't know."

Faramir laughed. "Well, you have to eat something." He fastened his sword belt and moved towards the door. "I mean it," he continued. "That's an order. Roma will tell me if you don't."

Smiling, Emilyn nodded and threw him a kiss. Faramir went to open the door, but a persistent knock stopped him. Opening the door, Faramir found a soldier of the guard standing there, a strange look on his face.

"My Lord Faramir, your presence is needed immediately," the soldier said.

Noting the odd tone in the soldier's voice, Faramir nodded, grabbing his cloak. He turned to the bed where Emilyn was now sitting up, the strangeness in the soldier's visit not going unnoticed.

"Rest," Faramir ordered her before leaving, "and eat."

Faramir followed the soldier as he walked quickly out of his and Emilyn's rooms in the citadel to a series of meeting rooms where different councils were held. The soldier said nothing, remaining silent and leaving Faramir guessing as to what was needed. He assumed it had something to do with the effort to restore the city since the King had placed him in charge of the reconstruction.

As they walked, Faramir made a mental list of things he needed to see to that day: proper plans for the builders; making certain deliveries were being made from the quarry; checking on the progress of the defensive levels which should almost be completed by now. They finally reached a room and the soldier motioned for Faramir to enter, giving him a bow before stepping aside.

Entering, Faramir was surprised to see two other soldiers standing there, along with a very rough looking man who was obviously travel weary. Faramir looked to the commander to explain.

"My Lord, this gentleman is from the Anorien valley. He is a member of the local guards there. He has some news to share." The commanding soldier glanced from Garen to Faramir, his expression strange as well and Faramir wondered what in the world was going on.

Stepping forward, Garen bowed deeply. "My Lord, it is truly a pleasure to be in your presence," he said, putting on his most humble of attitudes. "As your faithful servant and Captain of the guards in the Anorien Valley," Garen began, correcting the soldier, "I come with some exciting news for you."

Unimpressed, Faramir crossed his arms, watching the man curiously. "Continue," he said.

Garen smiled. "Yes, my Lord. I had received many reports from a few farmers of a body being scene floating along the river months ago. As Captain," he added, "I went to investigate, but found nothing of consequence. There then appeared a stranger at the home of a local widow. When I received the report about the death of Lord Boromir, your brother, I had a suspicion. In investigating who this stranger in our midst might be, I came to the conclusion that you brother is, in fact, not dead, but living with a woman in the Anorien Valley…my Lord."

Silence hung in the room while Faramir stared at the man in front of him. Finally Faramir spoke, his voice quietly ominous. "My brother is dead." He turned to the commanding soldier. "Remove this man," he ordered, turning to leave.

"My Lord, he is not dead!" Garen shouted, forcing Faramir to turn back and face him.

Stepping forward, Faramir had the man by the collar and shoved against the wall in an instant. "You had better have a very good reason for being here, and spouting these lies," he hissed angrily. "My brother was killed. I know this."

"I beg your pardon, my Lord," Garen said softly, nervous at the rage he saw coming from the King's Steward. "He must have survived. He is alive and well. I saw him with my own eyes. I spoke to him."

"Then why isn't he here!" Faramir shouted, nearly shaking with anger. "If he's alive, then why would he be anywhere else other than where he belongs?"

"I do not know, my Lord," Garen answered softly. "He gave me a false name the first time we met."

"Perhaps he doesn't know who he is, my Lord," the commanding soldier whispered quietly next to Faramir. "If he was able to survive and attack like that, he has to have some sort of lingering effects."

Moving backward, Faramir let go of Garen, giving him a shove as he did so. Without giving the man another look, he turned to leave. "I will see the King," he ordered, too many thoughts running through his head to count.


	11. Decisions

Fist, if you haven't read "The Little Known Account of Emilyn" you should. That way you're not confused about Emilyn's relationship with either Boromir or Faramir.

Second, I'm sooooo glad everyone is enjoying this. I do apologize that the chapters are so short, but it's just kind of working that way. I know what it's like to read online and don't want to cram too much in. I would rather update more with shorter chapters.

Lastly…enjoy

**Chapter Eleven: Decisions**

Rushing to the King's chambers, his head in such a blur, Faramir didn't know what to do or think. He could hear the soldiers behind him, dragging the man, Garen, along with them. Faramir didn't even want to look at the man. The audacities of his claims were unbelievable. To think that Boromir could have survived and not returned to his home was blasphemous.

Guards opened the heavy wooden door that led to King Elessar's private meeting rooms. Deep in discussion with Mithrandir, the King looked up when Faramir entered.

"Faramir," Aragorn said in greeting, seeing immediately the anger on his steward's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Mithrandir, my Lord," Faramir said darkly, making a quick bow. "This man has arrived with claims," he said, motioning towards Garen who was smart enough to keep silent. Taking a deep breath, Faramir tried to calm his emotions. "He claims that Boromir is alive and living in the Anorien Valley."

The look of shock on the King's face sent a wave of silence through the room. Slowly, Aragorn's eyes turned to Gandalf, unsure of how to respond.

Taking a deep breath, the wizard sighed, letting it out slowly. "We had best speak privately," the old wizard said slowly, his voice deep. With a nod, Aragorn dismissed the soldier's along with Garen. After the door had shut, Aragorn and Faramir looked to Gandalf for an explanation. The old man took a seat, suddenly looking much older than he appeared.

When he said nothing, Faramir became impatient. "Do you know something you are not sharing, Mithrandir?" His voice was on the verge of breaking.

"What the man spoke is true," Gandalf said slowly, carefully watching Faramir for his reaction.

Taking in a deep breath, Aragorn took a seat. "What do you mean?" he asked, shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing. "I was there," he said, still confused. "I saw him die."

"And he was dead for all intents and purposes," Gandalf explained. "The poison had slowed his blood and his life was leaving, but he was only lost in shadow. His life was too strong to go easily." The wizard paused. "He lingered in darkness."

Unable to listen any longer, Faramir pounded his fist into the table. "This is absurd!" he shouted. "Boromir is dead. If he were alive, he would be here. He would have come back. I would know," he said, his voice moved to a hurt whisper. "He was my brother."

"Things in life are never so simple, Faramir," Gandalf said softly.

Weighted with sorrow and confusion Faramir turned to the old wizard. "How long have you known?"

Lowering her eyes, Gandalf spoke. "I had a dream shortly after we arrived in Minas Tirith that he was struggling to find his way. That is why I was not surprised."

Faramir sighed. "I want to believe. I want to believe more than anything. I just…"

Standing, Aragorn placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder. "We will face this together. We will go, and see, and pray that it is true."

The night sky was dark and silent, empty and isolated as Faramir looked out across the city from the balcony. He had been trying to sort out his feelings all day, saying nothing yet to Emilyn about what he had heard, knowing the news would hit her hard. After being engaged to Boromir for years, the two had become very close. If it was true, and Boromir was alive, he didn't want her feeling regret, or…he didn't even know what. Groaning, he placed his hands in his head.

He had seen to his duties about the city during the day half-heartedly, placing one of his trusted men in charge to look after things while he was gone. He been moody while eating, saying nothing more than a word here or there, while Emilyn had prattled on about her day spent with Arwen. He didn't even bother laughing at her jokes as she tried to cheer him, knowing that something was troubling him.

Now, alone with his thoughts, he didn't even know what to think. More than anything, he wanted it to be true. What scared him was the pain of what would happen if it wasn't. How would he handle that? To have lost his brother once was hard enough, but a second time? To put himself and Emilyn through that…

"Are you finally going to tell me what is troubling you so?" Emilyn asked quietly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. "I hate to see you like this," she whispered, laying her head against his warm back.

Turning, Faramir pulled her close, not even knowing where to start. "A rider came today from the Anorien Valley," he began, pausing, searching for the words. "He claims to have," he stopped. "He says…"

"What?" Emilyn asked, looking up at him with concern.

Taking a quick breath, he said the words quickly. "He says that Boromir is alive."

Emilyn's mouth fell open, all thought stopped, her entire being stunned into silence. "What?" she finally asked, stepping back, nearly tripping over a stone bench that sat behind her.

Faramir pulled her down to a seat next to him. "He says that Boromir is alive. Claims that he has been living in the Anorien Valley?"

"Just like that?" Emilyn said, anger and confusion in her voice. "He just comes here and says that Boromir, Captain-General of Gondor survived an attack by orcs, and a plunge over the Rauros Falls, and is alive and doing well." She shook her head. "Who is this man?"

Faramir sighed, thinking back to what the soldiers had said. "He is a member of the local guards there. He said there had been reports of a body floating along the river, and then suddenly a man appeared at a widow's house, and he was convinced it was Boromir." He looked at his wife for her reaction.

Emilyn's shook her head again, her face creased with concern shook.

"Gandalf believes it's true," Faramir whispered. "He saw it in a dream."

Closing her eyes, Emilyn remembered the strong, handsome, and surprisingly gentle oldest of the Steward's son. Oh how she had hated him at first. He had been prideful, frustrating, did whatever he could to make her feel small and childlike. But over time, things had changed and she had grown to love him deeply. While her heart had always belonged to Faramir, she mourned his loss still.

"Could it be true?" she asked, looking up at her husband and seeing the same pain and confusion in his eyes. "Could it really be?" She was too scared to hope, not wanting for it to be a lie.

"I don't know," Faramir said gently, thoughtfully thinking the situation through. "But we are going to find out. A small group of us is leaving tomorrow for the Valley, and we will see for ourselves."

"Then I'm coming with you," Emilyn said, determined, standing and moving back into the bedroom.

Letting out a small laugh, Faramir followed. "I don't think you will be." Catching her arm, he turned her to face him. "This is not a journey for you to make."

Frowning, Emilyn looked at him, her dark eyes telling him that her mind was made up. "If you think that I'm going to stay behind while you go and find out whether or not Boromir is alive, you are mistaken. I loved him too, and I will not stay behind." Unable to hold back any longer, a tear fell down her cheek. "Besides," she sniffed, wiping it away. "If it's not true, I will want to see for myself."

Taking her by the shoulders, Faramir looked at her, knowing exactly how she felt. "I understand," he said gently. "But the last thing I want is for anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I'm not even showing, besides, the healer told me I could keep riding for a few months." Her hand moved to his cheek. "You might need me as well. If it is him, we don't know what he's been through. Does he even know who he is? Does he remember anything about what happened? You're brother was a proud man, you might need someone who can talk to him gently."

Smiling Faramir pulled her to him, giving her a gentle kiss, and then pulling her hands to his lips. "I honestly don't think I could get through this without you by my side."


	12. Visitors

I am sooooooooo sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. I have been trapped in editing and rewrites, trying to get this next novel out and ready. I have a short break, though, now that I'm finished on my part before I wait for some more editing.

Needless to say…enjoy

The next update shouldn't be so long.

**Chapter Twelve: Visitors**

Mara woke sluggishly, wishing she could will away the sunlight. She wasn't ready for the day to start. All she wanted was to stay snug, and safe, and warm in the arms of the man next to her. Moving closer to Boromir, she watched him as he slept, perfectly content. Gently she traced the line of his forehead, running her hand down to the curve of his jaw.

It had been two weeks since he'd decided to stay with her, and still she couldn't believe it. Each morning she woke up, she hoped it hadn't all been a dream. And each and every morning he was there beside her, holding her close.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she leaned over him, leaving a small, gentle kiss on his lips. He grinned slightly, and then moved quickly to pull her down on top of him.

"Go back to sleep," he moaned, trapping her in his arms. "We can still sleep some more." His hands moved across her body, sending Mara to places she never imagined possible. "There's still time."

Laughing, Mara pushed tried to push him back, wishing with everything she had that it was true. That is was, in fact not morning, that the children would not be up shortly, and that they had at least another hour in the soft bed together. "It is morning," she pouted, maneuvering herself on top of him and kissing him deeply. "The children will be up soon, if they're not already."

Boromir opened his eyes and held hers with a smoldering look. "Woman, you are a temptress."

Mara smiled, pleased with herself, kissing him again. "And if you don't get up, you will have a very upset young man on your hands."

Boromir groaned. "I suppose your right. I did promise that we practice some more archery today, didn't I?"

Mara smiled, loving the feel of him underneath her, the power, and the strength. "Yes, you did."

"Well," Boromir said, sitting up, gently depositing Mara next to him, "I suppose I will just have to look forward to the children's bedtime." Standing, he pulled on his breeches and a clean shirt, going to the bowl of water in the corner and splashing his face.

Coming up behind him, Mara wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing him on the shoulder. "What did I do for years without you?" she asked.

Turning, Boromir gave her a grin. "Your life was meaningless and lacking substance."

"Exactly," Mara said with a smile.

"Now, your world is full of life, and you consider yourself the luckiest woman in the world," he finished, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up off the floor, kissing her.

The door to their room burst open and in walked Terin, quiver over his shoulder, bow in hand, looking quite the little hunter. "Are you ready?" he asked, ignoring his mother and going straight to where Boromir stood.

"Yes," Boomir answer, lacing up a leather tunic over his shirt and breeches. "We need to get into the forest before the day gets too hot, otherwise none of the animals will be out." Giving Mara one last squeeze before leaving the room, he set out for the kitchen.

"I made you breakfast!" Meris said happily as they came in the room, handing Boromir a small wrapped package. "You can eat it while you are out," she explained. "There's carrots and cheese and some lettuce."

"That sounds a lot like Roly's breakfast," Mara said coming into the room.

"It's very healthy, though," Meris pointed out.

"Yes indeed it is." Boromir took the package and gave the little girl a kiss on the head.

"Be careful," Mara said turning serious. "I want both of you back in one piece."

"Don't worry, Mother," Terin replied, opening the door and looking over his shoulder. "I'm with an expert."

With a laugh, Boromir rolled his eyes. "We will be back safe and sound," he assured her.

The small group of travelers had been on the road for three days. At first, the group had consisted of Faramir, Emilyn, Aragorn, Gandalf, and of course, Garen, who was leading the way. Unfortunately some business matters of the kingdom came up before they were to leave and the King and Aragorn stayed behind, leaving only Faramir and Emilyn, along with a soldier and Garen to make the journey.

"Find him and bring him back," Aragorn had ordered Faramir.

"I have every intention of doing just that," the King's steward had answered.

Now, on the morning of the third day, they knew they were getting close. Behind them Garen was endlessly discussing different points of interest they were seeing.

"We will be at the cottage in less than an hour, I promise," he said in front of them, looking back with a slimy smile.

Looking back at her husband, Emilyn rolled her eyes, slowing her horse so Faramir could meet up with her. "Promise me we will be leaving him here when we return," she said under her breath.

"I promise," he assured her. They had both had their fill of the man over the past days.

Suddenly, a young boy carrying a bow and arrow raced across the road in front of them, causing both Emilyn and Faramir to bring their horses to a sudden halt. Noticing the commotion behind him, Garen turned.

"Terin!" he shouted with a loud friendly voice.

Stopping the boy turned, obviously not expecting to see the man, or any other riders there. Looking from Garen to the soldier, to Emilyn and Faramir, he gave an awkward, "Hello."

"Are you out hunting?" Garen asked, dismounting his horse and giving Faramir a nod. "We are actually on our way to see your mother and her friend."

Just then a voice boomed out of the trees. "Terin!"

Immediately recognizing the voice, Faramir was off his horse, Emilyn following suit.

When Boromir came through the trees, he froze, not a single muscle in his body moving. The scene seemed to be frozen in time, no one saying a word, Terin staring back and forth from the man and woman next to their horses to the man he had grown to think of as a father in a short amount of time.

"It's him! What did I tell you, I knew it was!" Garen shouted excitedly. Both sons of Denethor threw him a look that immediately shut him up. It was then that Faramir finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Brother?" he said, his voice barely above the whisper.

In an instant they were in each other arms, tears flowing freely and unashamedly from their eyes. Looking up, Boromir finally noticed the young woman standing behind his brother, tears in her own eyes as well.

"Hello Emilyn," Boromir said softly. Rushing to him, she threw her arms around him.

"I can't believe that you're here!" she cried, touching his face. "You're alive!"

"Why didn't you come back to us?" Faramir asked, holding onto his brother's shoulder, almost afraid to let him go.

Looking at the ground, Boromir sighed deeply. Motioning to Terin, the boy rushed back to Boromir's side, still unsure of the strangers. He knelt on the ground to be at the boy's level. "Go tell your mother we are going to have some visitors." Nodding the boy ran off quickly. "Come," he said to the others. "There's someone you need to meet."


	13. A New Life

**Not quite sure I'm thoroughly pleased with how it turned out. This was meant to be just a quick story about love and relationships, and that's what it's been.**

**Ideas for what I should write about next? Not quite sure, so I'm open to suggestions. Doesn't have to be LOTR related. I started a Pirates of the Caribbean story, but stopped it because I actually decided to use the plot for a novel.**

**Oh, speaking of… "His Brother's Legacy" is currently available for nook, kindle, and in paperback on Amazon! Like my author page on Facebook **

.com/Brothers-Legacy-Mary-Jeanette-Valdez/dp/1475016034/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1332163941&sr=8-3

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Life**

"Mama! Mama!" Terin called, running as fast as he could towards the cottage. Bursting through the door, he tried to get his breath. "Riders…coming…Boromir…visitors…" was all he could manage to get out.

Confused, Mara knelt down in front of him, worried that something had happened while they were out hunting. "Take a deep breath," she told her son. "Meris, would you bring your brother some water?" Meris who had been sitting at the table chopping string beans hopped down and rushed to complete her task. "Try explaining again," Mara prodded.

Breathing deeply, Terin spoke. "There were riders in the woods, Garen was there. They knew Boromir. He said for me to tell you we would have visitors."

He had just gotten the words out when the sound of horses outside attracted their attention. Standing, Mara looked out the window, paling when she saw the newcomers. There were five horses total. Boromir was on one, followed by two very official looking soldiers. Next to Boromir there was a man and a woman on a horse together. Strangely the man looked very similar in shape and form to Boromir.

As she watched, Boromir dismounted his horse and came to the door, something between a frown and a smile on his face. Coming towards her, his eyes assured her that everything was fine. Standing in front of her, he touched her cheek. "There are some people I would like you to meet." When she hesitated, he leaned in close, his lips brushing hers. "Nothing is going to separate me from you." With a nod, Mara grasped her hand in his.

Outside, Faramir, Emilyn and the soldiers had dismounted. Faramir and Emilyn were petting the rabbit, Roly, who Meris was proudly displaying. Seeing her mother and Boromir coming from the house, she rushed to their side, squeezing Roly tightly.

"The pretty lady loves Roly," she whispered loudly. "Are they here to stay with us? Maybe we can find her a rabbit of her own." In one swift motion, Boromir picked her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Meris," Boromir said with great formality. "I would like you to meet Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and his wife, Lady Emilyn." Both Faramir and Emilyn bowed grandly. Boromir took Mara's hand and led her forward. Grinning sheepishly, he pulled her close. "Faramir, Emilyn, this is Mara of Dol Amroth."

Mara bowed deeply, not moving too far from Boromir, suddenly very intimidated by the soldiers in front of her, the beauty of the young woman, and the silent power seen in the Lord Faramir. "It is an honor," she said softly.

Stepping forward, Faramir took her hands, pulling Mara to her feet. "The honor is mine," Faramir said with a smile. "Thank you for saving my brother."

Mara blushed. "I just did what anyone would have done in the same situation."

"Well," Emilyn said, coming close to her. "I can promise you that I have never seen Boromir so smitten." She looked to where Boromir stood bashfully behind them still holding Meris and smiled. "A man in love is precious thing to see."

"I know that you have met Meris," Boromir said changing the subject, "but I don't believe you were properly introduced to Terin." From behind him Terin stepped forward.

"A fine young man," Faramir said, bowing to him.

Dinner was had and stories shared late into the evening when Faramir looked over at the young girl asleep on Boromir's lap. "I think our numbers are dwindling." Chuckling, Boromir looked down at the sleeping Meris.

Mara smiled and laid a gentle hand on Terin's shoulder who was quickly nodding off as well. "I think it is time to get these two in bed." Standing, took Meris from Boromir with a groan and led Terin to his room.

"I will help you," Emilyn said, standing, leaning down giving Faramir's cheek a kiss, and a knowing look.

Boromir looked to his brother curiously. "Is there something I don't know?"

Faramir smiled, and took a drink from his mug. "You have missed a lot, brother." Letting out a sigh, he finally asked the question he'd been wanting to ask for hours. "Why didn't you come back?" he said softly.

Looking down at his hands, Boromir wrapped his hands around his own mug. "I'm not sure there is an easy answer," he said, his voice low. "All my life, I have had duties, and expectations that I had to live up to." He looked up at his brother. "My life was never my own. When I found my way back," he paused. "When Mara brought me back, she was all I could see. It was her voice I clung to in the darkness, knowing that all would be well." He took a deep breath. "For days I didn't know who I was, but when it finally came back to me…I knew that wasn't who I wanted to be anymore. I couldn't go back. I had found a life I loved, a woman I loved." A smile fell over his face. "This is the life I want. There are no demands, no pressures, no one looking to me for the answers." His eyes met his brother's. "I love my life here, and I wouldn't have it any way."

Faramir smiled and nodded. "I never thought I would see my brother, Captain of Gondor, a farmer and a family man."

Boromir laughed, taking a drink from his mug. "It's true."

Reaching across the table, Faramir took his brother's hand. "I have never been more proud of you."

The next morning, the horses were readied for the journey back to Minas Tirith as goodbyes were being said. Emilyn was giving Roly one last pet while Terin was getting some last minute instructions on shooting his bow from Faramir.

"Take this with you," Mara said, handing Emilyn a package full of tea leaves. "It will help with the morning sickness."

"Thank you," she said. "I can't tell you how much I need this."

Coming up to her, Boromir embraced Emilyn in a strong hug. "Take care of him for me," he whispered.

Emilyn smiled, looking up at the strong man she had always adored. "I will," she promised.

"I expect to see you in the White City before long," Faramir called, coming to where the others stood.

Boromir nodded, pulling Mara close to him. "We will. I owe a debt of gratitude to many there."

Faramir embraced his brother, not a word needing to be said between the two. He then turned to Mara. "I have never seen my brother so happy. Thank you," he said, bowing to her.

Shaking her head, Mara gave him hug. "He brought my life back as well."

Boromir nodded, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I have a new life, brother. I'm going to treasure it."


End file.
